What We Should Desire
by gold jack roger
Summary: A story inspired by ravien's sengoku story, please read and review it will fallow a similar but different path then his fyi. rated T make go to m in later chapters.
1. Sadness at Honnoji, A Vow Made

**What We Should Desire**

_Chaper one: Sadness At Honnoji, A Vow To Keep_

Kyoji was scared as he saw his father's army clash with the alliance to destroy Nobunaga. He was frightened but not for himself but for everyone who was fighting. A gunshot shook Kyoji out of his mind as he saw his father standing over an enemy soldier "Kyoji what do you desire?" Nobunaga, Kyoji's father said, his presence was always so awe inspiring. Kyoji thought a moment, as a young boy he desired many things, but he always loved seeing people smile and said with out even thinking "a world of Smiles and Happiness." Nobunaga seemed to frown at this answer "what folly." He mumbled, Kyoji cocked his head to the side even as the battle raged Nobunaga appeared calm, even with death finally finding him "Kyoji! If that is what you truly desire then you must fight for it, live for it, and die for it! My son, you must leave and find your own way in the world. Make what you desire a reality no matter the cost. "

"But I can't just…." Kyoji was cut off by another shot this time barely missing him. "That was not a request! I will not have my son die before my time!" Kyoji nodded and reluctantly ran; grabbing his twin swords along the way dubbed The Blade of Heaven and The Blade of Hell, Koyji gathered his guards and they left Honnoji.

Kyoji vowed saying "Father, I will make this land, a land of smiles. Just you watch" as he ran, tears filling his eyes he couldn't bare to look back as his guards and him rode from the sadness that was happening at Honnoji

**Many years later **

Ieyasu Tokugawa had achieved victory and killed his lord Hideyoshi Toyotomi, as he left the battlefield atop Tadakatsu Honda, hearing Mitsunari vow that he would kill him. Ieyasu sigh when suddenly Tadakatsu stopped and almost caused Ieyasu to fall, then the lord of the Tokugawa clan saw what made Tadakatsu stop, a man dressed in all black with a white demonic looking mask was floating in midair. "Lord Ieyasu." The man said his voice sounding eerily similar to lord Nobunaga's "what do you desire?" Ieyasu could sense this man was very different from Nobunaga but he was intimidating none the less "I desire to untie this country with the bonds of brotherhood so that we may never fight again." The man shook his head at Ieyasu's answer as he removed his mask "your desire… will be filled with pain and sadness. My desire shall best yours, Iyeasu, I shall be waiting for you." the man locked eyes with Ieyasu, his green piercing eyes freezing him in place before the man started to slowly descend to the ground his eyes never leaving Ieaysu.

The man landed on the ground safely, when his army approached him "how'd it go, Lord Kyoji?" said Mifune who looked at his lord with worry

"Tokugawa's desire while benevolent is not what I desire" Kyoji shook his head, he ran his hand through his long shoulder length black hair. "How troublesome, we need a base of operations. Have any ideas Mifune?" Kyoji's second in command thought for a moment then said "there are Oda remnants in Kanagasaki led by Oichi, sir" his face appeared troubled though "is there a problem?" Mifune slowly nodded "The Demon queen, Oichi, she has lost her sanity I hear since Honnoji" Kyoji's face hardened "I am going to Kangasaki." His men nodded "alone sir?" one of them asked.

"Yes, we must not alarm them." Kyoji said and took off fly to Kanagasaki, to reunite with his aunt, Oichi and with her create a world of smiles


	2. Remembering at Kanagasaki

**Chapter 2**

_Remembering at Kanagasaki_

Kyoji arrived at Kangasaki and saw not a soul of the Oda Remnants. "how rude and kinda creepy" he mused as he was about to take a path that would have led him away from the castle he heard a voice. "Wait. You. Do not go." Kyoji recognized that voice and smiled as he turned down the path towards the castle "Oichi, I am home" he said as he fallowed the path when he came to a gate he saw Oichi hanging there in mid air by a pair of dark hands "Oichi!" Kyoji called out and was about to run towards her when she opened she eyes "perhaps it is night, perhaps I am blind, how cruel you must be to drag me form my slumber. The sweet gentle dreams I dreamt." The arms slowly let Oichi down before picking her up to a standing position. Kyoji began to take steps toward Oichi "Oichi, it's me, Kyoji, Your nephew." Oichi looked at him blankly "I don't remember you, be gone." Then Oichi attacked with her Shadow Hands. Kyoji barely dodged them drawing his swords on either side of him. "Great, she doesn't remember, well I was smaller back then." Kyoji was on the defense as he though this. He then broke though the hands and said as he used his first technique he ever mastered which was with Oichi "Divine Double Slash!" But he used the blunt ends of his swords and landed his strikes with ease. Oichi then disappeared into the darkness, the gate behind her opening. Kyoji pressed forward to make Oichi remember him.

"Wherever you go, I will fallow. If you try to run I'll catch you. I won't rest until you're on your death bed, I won't stop until I sleep in darkness" Kyoji heard Oichi's voice again this time is sounded sinister and full of evil, Kyoji tightened his grip on his blades "I am Kyoji! The Master of Heaven and Hell! I am not running!" Kyoji's voice was full of anger, he would not run anymore like he did at Honnoji. He would fight for his desires. Oichi reappeared and again Kyoji attacked, However, Oichi had somehow gotten stronger, His blows having little effect on her. Kyoji mind was racing when he suddenly knocked over a lamp. He saw Oichi shy away form the flame and took the opportunity. He struck with his double slash again, Oichi disappointing into the darkness. Kyoji caught his breath and presded forward and was finally greeted by the Oda remnants only they looked ready to attack Kyoji instead of greeting him "this keeps getting better and better" he frowned as he knocked out his opponents ease then Kyoji saw Katsuie Shibata "Katsuie! Boy, am I glad to see you. It is Kyoji remember?" Katsuie paused, his army halted as he saw Kyoji's movements. "Kyoji? You're alive! I thought you died at Honnoji." Katsuie exclaimed glade to see his lord's son was alive. "You wouldn't be the first. Anyway how do we stop Oichi? She won't stop attacking me." "Sleepless hell is what it's called. I think light weakens it, but outside that I can't be of much help" Katsuie explained. Kyoji nodded "then accompany me, I'll have to come up with something along the way."

The Oda remnants slowly remembered who Kyoji was, they stopped attacking him and fallowed him to the castle like lost dogs, they reached the stair way. Kyoji ordered them to remain and he ascended the stairs to where Oichi was waiting. The sun was rising it light slowly peeking over the horizon as Kyoji heard Oichi singing "Off you go to call the king, you wish to hear the devil sing. On your kness you beg to know what seed of fate the devil sows. Ask you will and ask you may the fate of love on this fair day" When he reached Oichi, sahdow hands came from the ground, grabbed his arms and legs and darkness began to envelope him. "Oichi!" he called out as it slowly began to swallow him whole. Just as he was about to disappear in a ball of darkness, he remembered something.

Kyoji had fallen tripping over his feet while fallowing his father Nobunaga "is my son that weak that he can not stand on his own power?" He remembered his father saying that. He always wondered why even when he got up from the ground, "Don't show your weakness, never give up, find what you desire, above all become as strong as you are when you got back up to defend that desire." Nobunaga's gaze never left Kyoji and it made him stop crying. "One day I will be come stronger then you, Father" Nobunaga just stared and said. "Humph what folly…" they continued along their way to Kyoji's lessons.

Kyoji smiled, he flexed and the ball of darkness exploded as he extended his arms and rushed towards Oichi, who closed her eyes expecting the killing blow. She felt warm arms envelop her and heard these words "Wake up Oichi! Don't be sad anymore I can't stand sadness. Smile for me and for those you care about. The land of smiles is near. Rejoice and be glade." Kyoji tighten his grip "smile" Oichi was shocked as she remembered "Kyoji... is that you? Its been so long where have you run off too?" as she retuned the embrace and started to cry. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"Its all right Oichi I won't leave ever again. I have promise to keep after all to make a land of smiles" Kyoji smiled. They both loosened the hug and Oichi smiled "I am glad your safe." She said. Kyoji nodded and they both greeted the Oda remnants and Kyoji said to the soldiers and generals that had gathered. "Today the Oda clan is reborn and we will usher in an era of happiness and smiles. We will rise up and end this era of sadness." As Kyoji spoke he saw his men led by Mifune enter the area and Kyoji hailed them after finishing his speech. "My lord, I see this has been a success. I have news lord Shingen Takada has fallen ill. Yukimura The Young Cub of Kai is leading them in his stead." Kyoji said "We must gain the aid of Takada. We march to Kanawakajima and ask for Kenshin's help in his endeavor no doubt he will know what plagues Lord Takada


	3. Danceing at kanawakajima

**Chapter 3**

_Dancing at Kanawakajima _

Kyoji and his army marched Kanawakajima to get Kenshin's help. They where greeted by Kanasugu the invincible's army and Keiji Maeda. "This isn't going to be easy." Mused Kyoji as he dismounted and turned towards his army he said "men we have our first battle for the world of smiles. This fight isn't going to be easy ill take care of Keiji. you will take a secondary route which leads around Keiji.. Understood? we must win and get the Uesugi's help. We can't not fail!" Mifune spoke up and said "don't worry sir, we will make your desire a reality." Kyoji nodded and drew his two swords as he turned back to kanasugu. He smiled "this is going to be fun" the army charged, Kyoji made short work of Kanasugu. When he got to Keiji he said "Lord Keiji you are hiding behind a fake smile when you are sad. This I can't allow in the Land of True Smiles!" Kyoji charged his speed was almost unnatural as Keiji was getting beaten. Kyoji jumped back as Keiji tried to hit him with his sword and said "witness the might of my desire!" he sheathed his blades and began to concentrate, focusing his energy. Keiji began to charge hoping to hit Kyoji before he finished. Kyoji eyes snapped open though just as Keiji was with in striking distance. "Divine Sword Wind Cut" Keiji dodged the blades but the wind sent him flying into the ground his sword flying out of his hands. Kyoji placed the tip of the Sword of Heaven to Keiji's neck and said "Keiji, Smile from the inside and know that life is what you say, It is love and happiness and so much more. Help me make a land where people can truly smile." Kyoji looked at Keiji, his eyes made Keiji think of Nobunaga how he always looked so serious. Then Oichi appeared and said "Are you hurt Kyoji?" Kyoji smiled as he took his sword from Keiji "I am fine, now let go find Kenshien!" Oichi and Kyoji left Keiji on the snow covered ground. It was snowing and Keiji thought "A world of true smiles huh? I guess I could get behind that"

The battle raged in the deep snow that was at Kanawakajima, soon all that remained was Kasuga, the blade of Kenshin. She looked pissed at the damage Kyoji and the Oda had caused. Kyoji smiled "Where is Kenshin? I wish to speak with him about Shingen Takada and The Land of Smiles"

"Shut up, I will defeat you! You have caused trouble for lord Kenshin!" she yelled as she readied her weapon. "Ah, what a pain." He said as he drew his swords again. Oichi prepared her shadow hands. When Kenshien appeared and started attacking the main camp. Kyoji just smiled and said "Oichi get everyone to the main camp I'll be there shortly." Oichi hesitated but Kyoji was already engaging Kasuga in battle. Oichi left and to get men to defend the main camp.

It was after a few minutes of battling Kasuga. "This is getting boring. I don't have time to waste here." Kyoji pounded on the ground and while Kasuga was recovering, he ran to the main camp. As he arrived he stopped Kenshin from striking Oichi and pushed him back "Kenshin! I plan to make a world of smiles! do you dare to stand in the way of such a desire?" Kenshin was taken aback as Kasuga appeared. "You are the son of Nobunaga…" Kenshin spoke rather carefully. "then come beat me and we will see about what you desire." Kyoji smiled "what fun" he said as he charged at kenshin and Kasuga with Oichi fallowing behind him.

Kasuga was about to attack Kyoji when Oichi's hands grabbed her legs, tripped her up as Kyoji stepped on Kasuga. "You dare to resist what the people desire? Then you dare to die!" Kyoji shouted as he attacked. Kenshin was pushed back "what power. What form. Has he been fighting for this desire since…" Kenshin's thoughts was interrupted as a blow narrowly struck his head. Kyoji drew back as Kenshin counter attack. But his blows missed Kyoji by miles "he is toying with me?" they locked eyes as Kyoji smiled then his twin blades struck Kenshin in the gut knocking the wind form him. kasuga quickly leapt to protect her lord. "Lord kenshin I seek an alliance with you. so I may bring about the world of smiles But I also require Shingen and everyone's help for this to be made a reality. What say you?" Kyoji said as he neither advanced nor retreated as Oichi went to kyoji's side. Kenshin slowly stood and said "very well. You have bested me. I will aid you."

Kyoji smiled as the battle ended and everyone celebrating the victory. Kyoji met with Kenshin and said "what illness does Lord shingen have? I wish to cure him of it." kenshin was silent and then said "the cure is at a place near Noshima Sea where the little crane dwells, But I would be carful, the path you walk is dangerous." Kyoji nods "I understand but the people can't stand this war anymore. I will end it with my own hands and create a land where people can smile." Kenshin nodded and said "very well let us begin preparations for Noshima Sea."

Kyoji left to get his men in order tomorrow would be Noshima Sea. they must win for the land needed to smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Longing For A Smiling Sea

**Chapter 4 **

_Longing for a Smiling Sea_

Kyoji had begun his march to the Islands on Noshima Sea. He sitting down and was in deep thought as his men got the boats ready when they reached the sea. Oichi sat down next him and said "what are you thinking about my dear Kyoji?" Kyoji was silent for a long time before saying "The path I have chosen so far has been easy however…" he paused as the boats where finally ready "I feel a change in the wind and sea that isn't good." He then began to head to the boats and said "get everyone together. We go to see the Little Crane, Tsurhime."

They soon set sail but Kyoji couldn't shake a bad feeling. Something was telling him to hurry to the Little Crane. They arrived in a the midst of a battle between Tsurhimie's forces and those of the Mori. Kyoji wasted no time and had his ships fire shots at the Mori, putting him between the two warring navy forces. He leapt off his ship and began his assault on a Mori ship when he saw the girl, Tsurhime dodging bullets and firing her arrows at the Mori soldiers. Kyoji instantly was captivated by her beauty. Kyoji began to cut a path to Tsurhime, when soldiers ambushed Tsurhime. Kyoji was there just in time though using his Divine Swordwind Cut to defeat them. "Little crane! Are you hurt?" as Kyoji landed by her side. Tsurhime blushed at Kyoji's dark yet handsome features as she said "I am fine but who are you my good sir?" kyoji smiled and replied "Call me Kyoji. Now lets get rid of these ruffians and see The Sea and Land that is smiling!" he said as he jumped aboard the next Mori ship and began to clear it of the soldiers.

The battle raged for quit some time and the combined might of the Oda and Tsurhime's forces where steadily pushing the Mori back. Most of the Mori ships where burning or where in the process of being taken over kyoji lept onto the main Mori ship where he saw Motonari Mori and Yoshitsugu Otani, Mori looked pissed as did Otani for having been interpreted. "Behold! Your foolish plans of turmoil will be foiled and fail in the face of the people's desire for the land of smiles!" Kyoji said as he readied to battle when an explosion ripped through one of Kyoji's ship, the shock causing him to nearly fall into the ocean "ah our reinforcements from Motochika Chosokabe has arrived. Why don't you retreat, little boy?" Commented Yoshitsugu as Kyoji tried to steady himself a few of the Mori soldiers placed them selves between him and their lord. Kyoji finally steadied himself and said "You're both fools if you think Motochika stands a chance before the might of the land of smiles!" Kyoji then jumped onto the burning ship and took the wheel and began to make its course for Motochika's ship. Kyoji noticed the Mori where falling back to re group. Kyoji knew he was wasting time here he need to make everyone see the land he was seeing.

Even with the scorching heat of the flames Kyoji barley flinched at this seemingly strong opponent. "For the land of smiles I can't fail. Not now, not when so many are depending on me to make it a reality" Kyoji then as the ship was about to explode Kyoji jumped right on to Motochika's ship he rolled as the Chosokabe began to surround him. kyoji stood and smiled as he readied his blades. "Lord Motochika I challenge you!" Kyoji shouted as he took out several of Motochika's men. Motoichika now look as angry, if not angrier then Mori and Otani "you dare to attack me?" Motochika readied his giant anchor to attack Kyoji. "I have no words for one who refuses to see the Light of the Land of Smiles. Kyoji charged only to barely block a blow form Motochika which sent him flying back, it was then Mifune got aboard the ship with some of his men and said "My lord are you alright?" as he rushed to his lord side "I am fine, Mifune. Stay out of this fight and get everyone to retreat. I am going to finish what I started" Kyoji stood and readied himself, Mifune hesitated which earned him a glare and Mifune bowed and said "as you wish my lord" Kyoji then charge as Mifune left to get the forces to retreat to a safer place.

Kyoji fought like a wild beast on Motochika's ship destroying everything in his path. Motochika was barely able to match Kyoji's speed and attacks. "What's wrong Motochika? Am I going to fast for you? " Kyoji's voice sounded sinister then kyoji struck when he saw an opening and when he went for it he was greeted by a headbutt from Motochika. Kyoji was left reeling as he blocked blows form Motochika "damn am I really this weak?" he wondered as Motochika was basically over powering him. Kyoji backed off as he began to form a plan. Kyoji was sore and in a lot of pain he then went straight for Motochika "I got you now!" he said his plan already in his mind he ducked underneath Motochika's swipe and landed blows that would fell ordinarily men. He pushed Motochika slowly back bit by bit. Motochika kept trying to mount a defense but Kyoji was using his speed to his advantage now and was predicting Motochika's attacks through the movement of his arms and legs. Motochika had enough and knew it was time to retreat. He smashed his weapon near Kyoji who dodged and Motochika jumped on to another ship that carried him away to the Mori "we will meet again and next time I will have your head!" Motochika said angrily "ill be waiting" Kyoji said sorrowfully. He turned and left the ship to rejoin his forces.

Both ended up fleeing form the field the Mori and Chosokabe first before Kyoji ordered the same. They stopped on an island and got the cure for Shingen. Everyone was happy and celebrating what they though was a victory, Kyoji was not though his food laid untouched. Tsurhime went up to him and said "I uh wanted to thank you again for saving me."

"Think nothing of it. I was just doing the right thing." Kyoji said he half smiled "I have caused trouble for them though." Kyoji said indicating his men. "They believe in the land I speak of but now I am having trouble believing I can live up to their expectations. They want a land of smiles, But can I really do it though?" Kyoji shrugged "I just don't know anymore" Tsurhime sat next to him and thought a moment "well all you can really do is your best. That's all one can expect from another. Your doing all you can to bring an end to this war, which is something to be proud of." She smiled as she placed a hand on Kyoji "My thanks. then I will do my best to bring about the land of smiles no matter what." Kyoji smiled at Tsurhime he then stood up and said "My friends let us make way tomorrow to Ueda castle with all hast. The land of smiles demands that we all get there, no matter what, together"


	5. Chapter 5 Passion at Ueda

**Chapter 4**

_Passion at Ueda_

Preperations where made and once they reached the mainland, they began their march to Ueda castle. Oichi though couldn't shake that something terrible was happening beyond what was ahead. In her dreams, she kept seeing Honnoji burn and Kyoji vanishing forever in a sea of flames. Oichi wanted to talk to Kyoji but he and Tsurhinme where almost inseparable. as the night feel and they would reach Ueda in the morning. Oichi finally got the courage and was about to speak when Tsurhime bound up and her and Kyoji started talking. They seemed very happy, Oichi left and silently cried. "My lady?" said a voice Oichi wiped he r tears startled and saw it was Mifune "why are you crying? Has something happened?" Mifune asked concerned, he was dressed for battle and looked ever inch a warrior including a pair of scars on his cheeks. "No nothings happened…Yet" she said as she dried her tears "What do you mean, yet?" Oich sniffled before embracing Mifune and crying "it terrible I know something terrible is going to happen to Kyoji at Honnoji." Mifune embraced her and said "It alright nothing will happen to him. I won't let any harm come to my lord. He will make land of smiles and there will be no more tears. He promised us and I know he won't let us down." Oichi sniffled and Mifune continued as he looked into her eyes "Don't worry about the future focus on the here and now." Oichi half smiled unable to shake that feeling though but feeling better none the less. Mifune then let Oichi go and said "get some rest my leady tomorrow we duel the Tiger of Kai's young cub." Oichi nodded and went to get some sleep.

The cure had been delivered but Yukimura and Kyoji where going to dual for the alliance between Takeda and his army

Kyoji smiled as Yukimura stood before him the Takeda army behind him. Shingen still recovering but feeling much better was there as well to watch these two young people fight. Behind Kyoji stood Oda, Uesugi, The forces of Tsurhime, and his own.

Kyoji drew his twin blades and said "Right! Yukumura show me the passion that burns in your heart. I will show you the power of the land of smiles."

"I, Yukimura Sanada, will show you my fighting sprit." Yukimura said as he readied his twin spears.

Kyoji charged forward, smiling, he couldn't be happier his dream was taking another step closer to reality. Yukimura and Kyoji dueled for hours it seemed like nether refusing to give up. They locked up once more and Kyoji saw his opening, he pried Yukimura's weapons and did a sweeping move with his feet at taking Yukimura down with Kyoji on top. Kyoji placed blade and was about to declare victory when a messenger appeared and said "Motochika Chosokabe is on his way here!" Kyoji smiled "then we will show him the passion that rests in the land of smiles!" everyone was ready by the time Motochika came. Kyoji looked calm "this time I will win" he said he leapt forth to meet this enemy head on.

The battle was immense but in the end it would be decided between Kyoji and Motochika. Kyoji had grown and fallowed Motochika's movements like one would with the cherry blossoms dancing to the ground. Kyoji then struck with his sword wind attack Motochika fell to one knee "Lord Motochika can't you see the waves of history are in favor of my Land of smiles. Do you really want to fallow Mitsunari into the abyss that his hole in his heart creates? I will save everyone and bring forth a shining land of smiles." Kyoji said "which is why, not one life will I take until it is so." He locked eyes with Motochika "this land's people are suffering and they need a hero." Motochika struggled to get to his feet "even so I can't go back on my word." Motochikas said sorrowfully. "Then don't. I imagine you said you would help Mitsunari, convince other about the land of smiles and I will save Mitsunari form the hole in his heart" Motochika thought a moment and then nodded "you have my thanks Lord Kyoji" as the chosokabe retreated Kyoji turned towards Mifune said "Let us head to the Saika Stronghold when we can. We are going to need them for the land to be strong" Mifuen bowed and said "Yes my lord, I'll begin preparations as soon as possible."


	6. Chapter 6 Saika

**Chapter 6**

_Predictions and Struggles at Saika_

As night fell around Ueda castle, Oichi was up and continually worried about Kyoji who was sleeping near her. Her nightmares where so real and terrifying for her, she finally stood and silently went looking for Tsurhime. She wanted this to just be in her head that she was worrying for nothing. "little one can you help me?" Oichi asked as she woke up Tsurhime. "hmmm… what is it Oicchi?" Tsurhime replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I have been have the most terrifying dreams about Kyoji. I need to know if they are just dreams and thus illusions or something more." Tsurhime saw the concern and terrified look in Oichi's eyes. "Alright tell me about these dreams first" Oichi nodded told the Little Crane all of her dreams so far. Kyoji battling a demon with a crown at Honnoji and both vanishing in the fire that soon engulfed The entire place and the land mourned for Kyoji Tsurhime listen intently as Oichi gave all the details, once Oichi finished, Tsurhime sat back and though using her visions and oracle powers to see the future of Kyoji. What she saw terrified her more then anything in her whole life. It would all come true, Kyoji battling a great and mighty demon to protect the land and a smaller, weaker demon who bore the crest of the Oda but also the mark of a traitor. Tsurhime had to stop he vision as she trembled in fear. she latched on to Oichi tears running down her face "I'm sorry Oichi what you saw is true. It will all happen after great battle which Kyoji will win. He will then battle a great demon to protect the land and he will die as Honnoji burns! Oh god Kyoji is going to die!" Tsurhime wept as did Oichi for what they had seen would come to pass though they knew not the day for the hour.

dawn broke over the horizon, Kyoji and the armies where making preparations when Oichia and Tsurhime ran up to him embracing him "Kyoji!" Tsurhime cried Kyoji confused by all this said "what ever is the matter? you two act like I am dead or something." Tsurhime and Oichi told him of the visions and dreams they had. "It alright You two" he then summoned up his all of officers as he comforted them. "My friends it has been revealed to me the price I shall pay to make a land of smiles that I have vowed to make. If this is what history and the fate s demanded for the land to smile then so be it. I am willing to die for this. My father Nobunaga Oda, Told me to live for my desire, fight for my desire and be willing to die for it. I am willing to de for the land to smile. Not one of you can die before me though we must go to the land of smile as one" His officers where in disbelief. Mifune said "my lord we can't let you die you mean so much to us." Kyoji placed a hand on Mifune's shoulder. "Mifune my dearest friend, you can't ignore what history demands. Don't look away from the land that will be built, if it is based solely on my life then it will crumble. No, it will be built on the peaceful lives of all people. Not one of you can die before me if the land is to be happy. Understand?" Mifune solemnly nodded "My lord… I will try to understand." Kyoji smiled "then that is what I will have to be satisfied with."

The army slowly marched to Saika, Its mood less the cheerful after the news that Kyoji will die at Honnoji had spread among the ranks. They where about to enter the lands of the Saika, when Kyoji suddenly brought the army to a halt and said, "My friends is this how you want to be when I die? A sea of frowns and glum? My land is for smiles and happiness. While I know you will mourn my passing, be not sad for I will be with you in your best times and your worst, reminding you of this land and people who fought to see the days of happiness. Grieve not for I will always be by each and every one of you. Now show me what the land of smiles is all about" the army cheered and one solider said "Sir if you are with us we will take on hell itself for the land of smiles!" another cheer erupted at the soldiers words "well said my friend. Then let us go and forge a new path towards a smiling land of peace and happiness" Kyoji said and smiled.

Kyoji and the army marched, when suddenly they came upon a massive three way battle between the Tokugawa, Toyotomi and the Saika. Kyoji rushed forth, ordering his men to take defensive potions as he charged head long into the squabbling armies. The Takada and Usugi soon charged forth with Kyoji their cavalry crushing their opponents. Kyoji fought his way to where Magoichi Saika was. She was shooting at soldiers from Toyotomi and Tokukawa. When he landed from a cliff and said "Magoichi Saika, I, Kyoji Oda asks for your assistance in the battles to be had." as he slashed at approaching soldiers "help me make a land of smiles, I will show you its power if that is what it takes." He locked eyes with Magoichi who merely scoffed "We are the Saika faction. We only care about our reputation!" she aimed her gun at kyoji who merely stood there "I am not my father, Mago, I am not intimidating I can't inspire awe with my mere presence. I almost doubt if I can make this land I envision a reality." Kyoji half smiled as he turned to fully face Magoichi who gasped at his eyes who where green but seemed to have frozen Magoichi's body and she listened as he spoke "but they all believe in my words and they have put their trust in me to make a land of smiles. A land of smiles is what we should desire. I promised them we would get there as one and we will no matter what!" kyoji charged as Magoichi shook out of her trance. Firing her gun only to miss as kyoji smacked the gun from her hand and he put a blade to her neck "Mago I need you to help me build such a land." Kyoji then pushed Magoichi out of the way as Mitsunari went to attack, Kyoji barely dodging his strikes. "Mistunari I see we meet at last. I see that hole in your heart is still ruling your head." "You… Your Kyoji Oda. So you sided with Ieyasu!" mistunari said angerly"no I haven't. his rule would only bring a fake smile to this land. what I want is a land of true smiles. your rule would only bring darkness…"

"Shut up! What do you know about my heart? On that day I died but you, you ran away and now your trying to take lord Hideyoshi's land for yourself!" Kyoji shook his hand "this land doesn't belong to me or to lord Hideyoshi. It belongs to all of us!" kyoji said as he readied his blades. Then Ieyasu showed up "ah… you're that man form before" Kyoji smiled as he stuck with Mitsunari's hesitation "I am Kyoji Oda, son of Nobunaga Oda! And I will make this land, a land of true smiles!" Mitsunari was struggling against Kyoji's attack when Magoichi go to her feet and shouted "Crows of Saika! Sharpen your claws! We fight for Kyoji Oda!" and she went on the attack as well. Ieyasu just smiled as he ran jumping on the back of Tadakatsu. "We will meet again, Kyoji at Sekigahara. Kyoji smiled as Mistunari looked angrier then before, when Lord Yoshisugu approached and said "Mitsunari we must withdraw for now." Mitsunari looked conflicted then said "alright Yoshisugu. Don't forget Kyoji when I am done with Ieyasu. I'll come for your head." Mitsuanri retreated back to Osaka castle As Ieyasu's forces retreated back to the land of Mikawa.

After the battle, Kyoji thanked Mago for her help "I look forward to working with you in the future." Kyoji said as he offer her drink, Mago took the drink and said "well you remind of someone who was dear to my heart." Kyoji nodded tsurhime bounded up and sat next to Kyoji. "Kyoji introduced Tsurhime to Magoichi and then to Oichi as she came slowly behind Tsurhime. "I look forward to seeing all of you smile in the future, now as soon as we are ready; we march to the Date and Mogami. Then I believe we will pay kobayakawa vist, from there we march to Sekigarhara. Any objections?" they shook their heads and kyoji then stood "Then let us be ready fro the land of smiles and happiness. I will count on all of your hard work."


End file.
